Transformers: Rise of Galvatron
by crafordbrian17
Summary: 8 months after the events of Transformers: Dark of the moon, the N.E.S.T force is gone and Optimus and bumblebee are the only ones left. But 2 years later, alongside 3 new autobots named Crosshairs, Drift, and Hound, they travel to an island where they encounter new foe's, reunite with old allies, and feel eachother's emotions.
1. Factory battle

**[it's been 8 months since Optimus Prime and his autobots defeated Megatron's army that invaded Chicago. Now, the N.E.S.T force is gone, and Optimus and bumblebee are the only autobots left. But they were able to recruit 3 new allies and they are the only ones to protect earth from the forces of evil.]**

Chapter 1: Factory battle.

We open up to the inside of an abandoned factory, then a decepticon named two-head bursts through the wall being strangled by a blue and black autobot named drift. Drift has 4 swords stored on his back and pulls one out. Drift is hanging from two-heads shoulder with one arm and is using his other hand to stab two-head with his sword and two- head is using his right hand to try to block the stabs and succeeds at blocking only a few of them.

Drift: "Back, back you foul con."

Two-head: "quit stabbing me you bug!"

Meanwhile, further up two-heads path, a dark green artillery bot named Hound appears out from behind a creat on a wire bridge. Once he sees drift and two-head wrestling in the distance, he speaks through a satellite radio in his hand.

Hound: "Prime, come in prime."

Meanwhile, waiting around a corner reloading his gun is none other than Optimus Prime. (Optimus still has his body from "transformers: dark of the moon)

Hound: "Prime, can you hear me?"

Optimus Prime: "I'm here hound."

Hound: "it seems that drift is having some difficulty again, but here's the plan. When two-head rounds the corner with drift, bee and crosshairs will transform…."

Optimus Prime: And then you'll activate the conveyor belt spilling the oil onto the floor causing two-head to fall over dropping Drift."

Then two-head shows up and hound hides behind the creat again.

Hound: "Just try to remember my plan boss."

After two-head knocks out Drift by punching him square in the face, he hangs Drift over his shoulder. Then he turns to his left and sees a green 2014 Chevrolet Corvette C7 stingray with black stripes whispering to a yellow 2011 camaro SS with black stripes.

Crosshairs: "chill out bee, stop shaking."

Bumblebee:(through radio) "hey, that's you!"

Crosshairs: "oh yeah it's me, sorry."

Then two-head raises his right hand and out from his palm shoots a stream of fire shooting towards the camaro's hood. Then the camaro quickly transformers into the autobot named bumblebee, once he's in full robot mode, he swats away the last bit of fire on his chest and sighs in relief. But then he slowly turns towards two-head.

Two-head: "boo."

Bumblebee: (screams in fear from his radio)

Then the stingray transforms into the autobot named crosshairs.

Crosshairs: "bee what are you doing, this is no time to be fooling around!"

Then bumblebee frighteningly points towards two-head who is directly behind crosshairs.

Crosshairs: (nervous) "that decepticon is right behind me isn't he?"

Bumblebee nervously nodded and they both turned towards two-head who raises his palm once again. Then bumblebee and crosshairs shriek in fear and then duck right before two-head shoots another stream of fire. Finally bumblebee takes out his plasma cannon, crosshairs takes out his pistols and they open fire on two-head (careful that they don't accidentally shoot drift)

While the 2 autobots fired at two-head, hound pounded on a big red button on a remote hanging from a wire and the machines of the factory started up, the conveyor belt even dropped a barrel of oil onto the floor in front of two-head. Suddenly crosshairs' pistols run out of ammo and bumblebee's cannon gets jammed.

Bumblebee: (through radio) "let's roll."

Then Bumblebee and Crosshairs transform back into their vehicle forms. Their back wheels slip on the oil for a minute but they manage to drive away right before two-head shoots another stream of fire. Then a set of boosters appears from the bottom of his feet. As two-head overs after bumblebee and crosshairs, Optimus Prime appears out from behind the corner, takes out his heavy weapon, and tries to shoot him down but accidentally hits the wire bridge that hound is on. Hound falls down from the wire bridge but his foot gets caught on a chain and he's left hanging from it.

Optimus Prime: "My apologies hound."

Hound: "I know boss."

Meanwhile, bumblebee and crosshairs were still driving away from two-head with crosshairs in front.

Crosshairs: "where's two-head?"

Bumblebee:(through radio) "he's right behind us."

Then crosshairs looks towards the working machines.

Crosshairs: "bee follow me and hold on to your lunch."

Then bumblebee and crosshairs jump from a ramp onto the conveyor belt and bumblebee gets moved in front. Then they spot some spinning blades ahead, then bumblebee quickly transforms into his robot form, takes out his cannon while running, takes a blast at the blades, and changes back to his vehicle form. Then crosshairs looks through one of his side view mirrors and spots two-head in the form of a violet Chengdu J-20 with drift knocked out and tied up on top of him.

Crosshairs: "he's still after us bee."

Then the 2 autobots drive up a spiral-like machine with red lights shining on it. As they drive off of it, crosshairs looks ahead and panics. Up ahead was a giant masher.

Crosshairs: "bee, grab the hook!"

After the 2 autobots transform, bumblebee jumps up and grips the hook chain, and crosshairs grabs him by the legs.

Two-head changes back to his robot form wondering where bumblebee and crosshairs were, Just as drift was regaining consciousness. Then he quickly turns to his left and spotted bumblebee and crosshairs swinging on a chain hook towards him. Crosshairs raises his feet and slams them into two-heads chest causing him to crash into a ginormous tower of oil drums.

Soon, Optimus Prime and hound come running over to the seen.

Hound: "Drift, you okay?"

Then drift pokes his head out of the oil drums and takes off his ropes.

Drift: "sensei, I'm getting fed up with this damsel in distress nonsense."

Optimus Prime: "where's crosshairs?"

Then crosshairs comes out from the oil drums followed by bumblebee.

Crosshairs: "Over here Prime."

Bumblebee:(through radio) "Same here."

Crosshairs: "bee that was kinda fun, we should do that again sometime."

Then the autobots here sirens, and the police force use their squad cars to burst through the wall. The news crew climb out of one of the cars and walk up to Optimus Prime.

News chief: "Prime, what do you say about this decepticon that nearly destroyed this factory?"

Optimus Prime: "Well, I had my plan going the whole way, come over here."

Hound:(frowning a little) "yeah, my plan."

Optimus Prime: "This decepticon known as two-head planted a few detpacks on the safe of the factory, but Drift jumped in before he had a chance to set the timer."

Two-head: I would have gotten away with it if it wasn't for you pathetic autobots, I'll get you for this.

Bumblebee:(plays a celebration tune on his radio and dances to it)

Later, the 5 autobots walk outside the factory.

Hound: "boss with all do respect, I just can't believe you took credit for my plan."

Optimus Prime: "Sorry hound, they were just asking me about the incident."

Drift: "sensai, I feel very dishonored for getting myself captured."

Hound:(slightly annoyed) "oh please, you can't even come up with your own battle cry."

Then drift snatches hounds helmet.

Hound: "Hey my helmet!"

Drift: "who's helpless now?"

Hound:(now extremely annoyed) "I'm gonna throttle you Drift!"

Optimus Prime: "break it up, both of you!"

Crosshairs: "hey guys, I know I'm just the bot that carries the bags and stuff…"

Hound : "I thought that was me?"

Crosshairs:(angrily whispers) "Not now hound!" I've even learned that it's been 8 months that since Prime and his other pals won the war in Chicago. But ever since that day, we kept getting reports of his old allies scattered across the continent terminated and hunted down by some strange human forces because we were blamed for the destruction. But it seems like we make a great team, just the 5 of us.

Like we're a big banana split."

"Optimus, you're the big banana, hound you're the scoop of ice cream in the center, and drift your the sweet and sour mustard sauce that goes on top."

Bumblebee:(talks through his radio while rubbing his stomach) "scrumptious!"

Crosshairs: "haha yeah that does sound pretty good aye bee"

Bumblebee:(nods his head yes)

Optimus and drift feel impressed about crosshairs' speech.

Hound: "you know, you do have a point there cross."

Crosshairs: "thanks."

Hound : "I Quit"

Suddenly the other 4 autobots quickly turned to hounds direction in shock.

Crosshairs:(sadly whispers) "No."

Drift: "hound wait you can't quit, I was just about to quit I 2 microseconds and someone thinks I really copied the smart bot."

Optimus Prime: "Hold on autobots, if you quit then I quit also."(walks off) "farewell fellow autobots."

Hound: "I'm outta here."(walks away as well)

Drift: "good rittans."(also walks off)

Crosshairs: "No...don't go, come on guys don't do this. Please don't go."

Bumblebee and crosshairs sadly watch as Optimus, drift, and hound transform getting ready to drive away.

Optimus Prime turns into a blue peterbilt 379 with red and orange flames around the front.

Drift turns into a black 2013 Bugatti veyron GSV with blue stripes.

Hound turns in an Oshkosh Defense Medium Tactical voyage truck. Then all 3 of them drive away.

After everyone is gone, bumblebee sadly turns toward crosshairs.

Bumblebee:( through radio) "Do I quit?"

Crosshairs: "No bee, friends don't quit."

A few minutes later, bumblebee and crosshairs start to drive away together.

Crosshairs: "looks like it's just you and me for awhile bee."

Bumblebee:(through radio) "so what now."

Crosshairs: "I guess we just do what we do best."

 **[So, Optimus Prime, drift and hound have quit the team and now bumblebee and crosshairs are on their own. Where will this story go next? Stay tuned and find out]**


	2. 2 years later

**[it's been 8 months since Optimus Prime and his autobots defeated Megatron's army that invaded Chicago. Now, the N.E.S.T force is gone, and Optimus and bumblebee are the only autobots left. But they were able to recruit 3 new allies and they are the only ones to protect earth from the forces of evil.]**

Chapter 1: Factory battle.

We open up to the inside of an abandoned factory, then a decepticon named two-head bursts through the wall being strangled by a blue and black autobot named drift. Drift has 4 swords stored on his back and pulls one out. Drift is hanging from two-heads shoulder with one arm and is using his other hand to stab two-head with his sword and two- head is using his right hand to try to block the stabs and succeeds at blocking only a few of them.

Drift: "Back, back you foul con."

Two-head: "quit stabbing me you bug!"

Meanwhile, further up two-heads path, a dark green artillery bot named Hound appears out from behind a creat on a wire bridge. Once he sees drift and two-head wrestling in the distance, he speaks through a satellite radio in his hand.

Hound: "Prime, come in prime."

Meanwhile, waiting around a corner reloading his gun is none other than Optimus Prime. (Optimus still has his body from "transformers: dark of the moon)

Hound: "Prime, can you hear me?"

Optimus Prime: "I'm here hound."

Hound: "it seems that drift is having some difficulty again, but here's the plan. When two-head rounds the corner with drift, bee and crosshairs will transform…."

Optimus Prime: And then you'll activate the conveyor belt spilling the oil onto the floor causing two-head to fall over dropping Drift."

Then two-head shows up and hound hides behind the creat again.

Hound: "Just try to remember my plan boss."

After two-head knocks out Drift by punching him square in the face, he hangs Drift over his shoulder. Then he turns to his left and sees a green 2014 Chevrolet Corvette C7 stingray with black stripes whispering to a yellow 2011 camaro SS with black stripes.

Crosshairs: "chill out bee, stop shaking."

Bumblebee:(through radio) "hey, that's you!"

Crosshairs: "oh yeah it's me, sorry."

Then two-head raises his right hand and out from his palm shoots a stream of fire shooting towards the camaro's hood. Then the camaro quickly transformers into the autobot named bumblebee, once he's in full robot mode, he swats away the last bit of fire on his chest and sighs in relief. But then he slowly turns towards two-head.

Two-head: "boo."

Bumblebee: (screams in fear from his radio)

Then the stingray transforms into the autobot named crosshairs.

Crosshairs: "bee what are you doing, this is no time to be fooling around!"

Then bumblebee frighteningly points towards two-head who is directly behind crosshairs.

Crosshairs: (nervous) "that decepticon is right behind me isn't he?"

Bumblebee nervously nodded and they both turned towards two-head who raises his palm once again. Then bumblebee and crosshairs shriek in fear and then duck right before two-head shoots another stream of fire. Finally bumblebee takes out his plasma cannon, crosshairs takes out his pistols and they open fire on two-head (careful that they don't accidentally shoot drift)

While the 2 autobots fired at two-head, hound pounded on a big red button on a remote hanging from a wire and the machines of the factory started up, the conveyor belt even dropped a barrel of oil onto the floor in front of two-head. Suddenly crosshairs' pistols run out of ammo and bumblebee's cannon gets jammed.

Bumblebee: (through radio) "let's roll."

Then Bumblebee and Crosshairs transform back into their vehicle forms. Their back wheels slip on the oil for a minute but they manage to drive away right before two-head shoots another stream of fire. Then a set of boosters appears from the bottom of his feet. As two-head overs after bumblebee and crosshairs, Optimus Prime appears out from behind the corner, takes out his heavy weapon, and tries to shoot him down but accidentally hits the wire bridge that hound is on. Hound falls down from the wire bridge but his foot gets caught on a chain and he's left hanging from it.

Optimus Prime: "My apologies hound."

Hound: "I know boss."

Meanwhile, bumblebee and crosshairs were still driving away from two-head with crosshairs in front.

Crosshairs: "where's two-head?"

Bumblebee:(through radio) "he's right behind us."

Then crosshairs looks towards the working machines.

Crosshairs: "bee follow me and hold on to your lunch."

Then bumblebee and crosshairs jump from a ramp onto the conveyor belt and bumblebee gets moved in front. Then they spot some spinning blades ahead, then bumblebee quickly transforms into his robot form, takes out his cannon while running, takes a blast at the blades, and changes back to his vehicle form. Then crosshairs looks through one of his side view mirrors and spots two-head in the form of a violet Chengdu J-20 with drift knocked out and tied up on top of him.

Crosshairs: "he's still after us bee."

Then the 2 autobots drive up a spiral-like machine with red lights shining on it. As they drive off of it, crosshairs looks ahead and panics. Up ahead was a giant masher.

Crosshairs: "bee, grab the hook!"

After the 2 autobots transform, bumblebee jumps up and grips the hook chain, and crosshairs grabs him by the legs.

Two-head changes back to his robot form wondering where bumblebee and crosshairs were, Just as drift was regaining consciousness. Then he quickly turns to his left and spotted bumblebee and crosshairs swinging on a chain hook towards him. Crosshairs raises his feet and slams them into two-heads chest causing him to crash into a ginormous tower of oil drums.

Soon, Optimus Prime and hound come running over to the seen.

Hound: "Drift, you okay?"

Then drift pokes his head out of the oil drums and takes off his ropes.

Drift: "sensei, I'm getting fed up with this damsel in distress nonsense."

Optimus Prime: "where's crosshairs?"

Then crosshairs comes out from the oil drums followed by bumblebee.

Crosshairs: "Over here Prime."

Bumblebee:(through radio) "Same here."

Crosshairs: "bee that was kinda fun, we should do that again sometime."

Then the autobots here sirens, and the police force use their squad cars to burst through the wall. The news crew climb out of one of the cars and walk up to Optimus Prime.

News chief: "Prime, what do you say about this decepticon that nearly destroyed this factory?"

Optimus Prime: "Well, I had my plan going the whole way, come over here."

Hound:(frowning a little) "yeah, my plan."

Optimus Prime: "This decepticon known as two-head planted a few detpacks on the safe of the factory, but Drift jumped in before he had a chance to set the timer."

Two-head: I would have gotten away with it if it wasn't for you pathetic autobots, I'll get you for this.

Bumblebee:(plays a celebration tune on his radio and dances to it)

Later, the 5 autobots walk outside the factory.

Hound: "boss with all do respect, I just can't believe you took credit for my plan."

Optimus Prime: "Sorry hound, they were just asking me about the incident."

Drift: "sensai, I feel very dishonored for getting myself captured."

Hound:(slightly annoyed) "oh please, you can't even come up with your own battle cry."

Then drift snatches hounds helmet.

Hound: "Hey my helmet!"

Drift: "who's helpless now?"

Hound:(now extremely annoyed) "I'm gonna throttle you Drift!"

Optimus Prime: "break it up, both of you!"

Crosshairs: "hey guys, I know I'm just the bot that carries the bags and stuff…"

Hound : "I thought that was me?"

Crosshairs:(angrily whispers) "Not now hound!" I've even learned that it's been 8 months that since Prime and his other pals won the war in Chicago. But ever since that day, we kept getting reports of his old allies scattered across the continent terminated and hunted down by some strange human forces because we were blamed for the destruction. But it seems like we make a great team, just the 5 of us.

Like we're a big banana split."

"Optimus, you're the big banana, hound you're the scoop of ice cream in the center, and drift your the sweet and sour mustard sauce that goes on top."

Bumblebee:(talks through his radio while rubbing his stomach) "scrumptious!"

Crosshairs: "haha yeah that does sound pretty good aye bee"

Bumblebee:(nods his head yes)

Optimus and drift feel impressed about crosshairs' speech.

Hound: "you know, you do have a point there cross."

Crosshairs: "thanks."

Hound : "I Quit"

Suddenly the other 4 autobots quickly turned to hounds direction in shock.

Crosshairs:(sadly whispers) "No."

Drift: "hound wait you can't quit, I was just about to quit I 2 microseconds and someone thinks I really copied the smart bot."

Optimus Prime: "Hold on autobots, if you quit then I quit also."(walks off) "farewell fellow autobots."

Hound: "I'm outta here."(walks away as well)

Drift: "good rittans."(also walks off)

Crosshairs: "No...don't go, come on guys don't do this. Please don't go."

Bumblebee and crosshairs sadly watch as Optimus, drift, and hound transform getting ready to drive away.

Optimus Prime turns into a blue peterbilt 379 with red and orange flames around the front.

Drift turns into a black 2013 Bugatti veyron GSV with blue stripes.

Hound turns in an Oshkosh Defense Medium Tactical voyage truck. Then all 3 of them drive away.

After everyone is gone, bumblebee sadly turns toward crosshairs.

Bumblebee:( through radio) "Do I quit?"

Crosshairs: "No bee, friends don't quit."

A few minutes later, bumblebee and crosshairs start to drive away together.

Crosshairs: "looks like it's just you and me for awhile bee."

Bumblebee:(through radio) "so what now."

Crosshairs: "I guess we just do what we do best."

 **[So, Optimus Prime, drift and hound have quit the team and now bumblebee and crosshairs are on their own. Where will this story go next? Stay tuned and find out]**


	3. On the plane

Chapter 3: on the plane

Soon the plane was high in the sky on it's way too autobot island.

Inside the plane, the 5 autobots including a bunch of autobot soldiers wandered around the plane. A few were in groups talking with each other.

Drift was sitting on a large crate polishing one of his swords, an autobot soldier that was standing nearby was looking at his reflection in it, then drift just shooed him away.

Optimus Prime and hound were talking to each other by theirselves wondering what this island would be like.

Bumblebee and crosshairs walked over to a cybertronian sized bar and each ordered some kind of energon shake.

Crosshairs: "Talk about chill-axe, right bee."

Bumblebee:(through radio) "Yee-haw!"

But before crosshairs could take a sip of his shake, he spotted some kind of car driving towards him.

It was a bright red Italia Ferrari 458, it started transforming once it was near the 2 autobots. Once it was done, it came as a surprising shock that it was their old friend Dino.

Dino: "Ciao fellow autobot, may I order a shake too?"

Crosshairs: "Uh, sure I'd be happy to."

Crosshairs took some change out of his pocket, **(if you don't think he has pockets, they're underneath his cape)** tossed it over to Dino, and watched as he walked over to buy an energon shake.

Suddenly Dino made a loud sneeze.

Crosshairs: "Wow, gesundhiet there!"

Dino: "Jesus, I only sneeze at new paint perfume. I never thought there would be any on this blasted plane!"

Crosshairs: "Oh I think it's just bumblebee's paint job colonel. Bee, you wouldn't mind being with Optimus and hound, would you?"

Bumblebee:(through radio) "Okay fine partner."

* * *

Then bumblebee walks off to join Optimus and hound in their conversation.

Optimus Prime: "Bumblebee, was that Dino over there with you and crosshairs?"

Bumblebee:(through radio) "You betcha sweet heart!"

Optimus Prime: "I guess he managed to survive the human ambushing after all this time."

Hound: "That fellow is a bit stealthier than you said he was bee!"

Just as bumblebee turned away, an energon shake splashed and bumped him on the head. Bumblebee looked over to see that some random autobot soldier had thrown it just to tease him.

Bumblebee was so angry he tried running at the soldier, but hound held him back. Hound turned bumblebee around to face him, then he flicked him on the forehead.

Hound: "Bee, you really gotta control your temper man!"

Bumblebee started to get irritated about the flicking part, so he just punched hound square in the face, knocking him unconscious.

Bumblebee then turned back towards the soldier that threw the energon shake at him, picked up a metal rod about as tall as himself that was sitting against the nearby wall, and chased the autobot soldier back and forth across the plane while whacking him at the back of the head with his rod multiple times.

 **(This next script is said while the camera is circling around the outside of the plane with black Shadowy shapes of bumblebee, crosshairs, and the autobot soldier running back and forth across the windows of the plane)**

Crosshairs: "Hey, bee,bee! stop hurting that poor guy! Bee, Hey! Okay no more caffeine energon for you!"

Bumblebee:(through radio) "You have annoyed me for the last time!"

Autobot soldier: Ouch! Ouch! Back off you...Ouch!...Worthless….Ouch!...Bug...Ouch!

 **To be continued.**


	4. Diagnosing the problem

Chapter 4: Diagnosing the problem.

It took another hour of the trip, but the plane finally landed at the autobot island airport.

Optimus Prime, bumblebee, crosshairs, and hound walked down a large pathway among a few autobot soldiers. Then they heard a familiar voice coming from a statue with it's arms slightly moving around.

Statue voice: "Welcome to autobot island! Catch our national war parade, it's a protected world after all. And the world famous space slugs!"

Then Optimus Prime, bumblebee, crosshairs, and hound walked up towards the statue.

Statue voice: "Optimus Prime, Bumblebee! It's you how marvelous!"

Suddenly, the statue's left arm swung out of control and knocked an autobot soldiers head off.

Statue voice: "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!"

The autobot soldier angrily picked up his head and walked off with it snootily.

Bumblebee:(through radio) "Sounds familiar."

Then, the one who stumbled out from behind the statue was none other than….their old friend ratchet.

Optimus Prime: "Ratchet!"

Ratchet: "Optimus, bumblebee, good to see you guys again. What do you think of the island?"

Crosshairs: "Ratchet Sir, it's looking amazing so far!"

Ratchet: "Oh, and who might these guys be?"

Optimus Prime: "Ratchet, these are our new recruits. Crosshairs, hound…..

Then drift walked up carrying most of the luggage that they all brought.

Drift: "Phew, I thought I was gonna have to carry these all the way up to the hotel."

 **(Yes, the island has hotels for autobots)**

Optimus Prime: "...and that one is drift."

Ratchet: "Excellent, the more autobots, the better."

Hound: "Hey doc, do you know if any of Prime's other old friends are here?"

Ratchet: "Not yet, but I'm sure some survived."

Crosshairs: "Well bee and I already met Dino on the plane. How's that for a start?"

Ratchet: "Not bad, but I have a problem I need to explain."

Optimus Prime: "For you old friend, anything."

Then the 5 autobots followed ratchet down the rest of the pathway towards the main island campus.

Ratchet: "well, the autobots that came seemed to act different while leaving."

Then the 6 autobots saw a bunch of autobot soldiers standing in a single file line getting ready to leave. And they seemed to hardly be moving an inch.

Hound: "They seem like perfectly well behaved soldiers."

Ratchet: "Yes, but look closer."

Then an autobot soldier with a Mohawk walked up to the female autobot soldier named carol that was at the front of the line.

Mohawk autobot: "Carol Hey, how's the island?"

Carol: "Are you tricking on me?"

Mohawk autobot: "Carol, it's brad. We've known each other since sometime before the war."

Then carol grabbed the bot that turned out to be named brad by the ribs on his chest and held him in the air while brad swung his arms and legs about.

Carol: "Back off my frill son!"

Brad: "Carol what are you doing!"

Drift and hound watched with surprised expressions on their faces as Carol tossed Brad away which he landed right in front of the 6 autobots. Then brad scurried of in fear.

Ratchet: "You see! The autobots that come off that plane, the soldiers I love the most, they're in danger."

Hound: "I'm gonna solve this one first!"

Optimus Prime: "Please autobots, let me solve this one."

Drift: "You 2 are gonna look like complete bucketheads when you're captured, and yours truly is the one saving you.

Then Optimus Prime, drift, and hound walked off.

Ratchet: "excellent! Maybe a little later, we can spend some time at the battle bowl."

Bumblebee:(through radio) "Not sure if I like the sound of this."

* * *

Later that night, hound was at a party some autobots were having at a base-like building. He was asking a soldier that looked pretty tough, even for an autobot. He didn't even notice that it had a decepticon symbol under the cape it was wearing.

Hound: "So you haven't noticed anything suspicious going on since you started working here?

Disguised decepticon:(Lying behind his back) "uhh, no."

Then some bursts of fire shot out of the ground behind the crowds of autobots that were standing on the bleachers.

Then more disguised decepticon soldiers came dancing in circles around the big fire pot that was in the center of the area.

Then a gray Lamborghini Aventador LP 700-4 coupe and a red and black pagani huayra rolled up on a large platform right in front of the building. When they both finished transforming, the gray Lamborghini started speaking.

Lockdown: "Welcome fellow autobots. My name is lockdown, and this is my right hand con... err, I mean bot, Stinger. You may recognize him from last months acrobatics club, he was even claimed most skilled athlete."

Hound sensed something fishy, so he slid sideways a little to try and blend in with the soldiers on the bleachers.

But while he was listening to lockdown's speech, he felt something climb onto his shoulder. When he turned to see what it was, it turned out to be their old friend brains.

Brains: "What up hound?"

Hound:(whisper shouts) "Brains!? You survived the human ambushing!?"

Brains: "I knew I'd make it."

Then lockdown and stinger stepped down from the platform while lockdown continued his speech.

Lockdown: "For years, a bunch of autobot titans have been roaming this island to claim it as their home. They engorged it by building an autobot hotel resort…."

Then lockdown turned towards hound, hound noticed this right away and started sweating in worry.

Lockdown: "...but one day, a powerful curse effected these poor beans and poisoned their minds to make the resort deadly."

As lockdown finished his speech, he, stinger, and a couple of disguised cons circled around brains and hound. Each with slightly evil grins on their faces.

(Except for stinger, because he doesn't really have a mouth)

Lockdown: "The titans are furious my friends. And someday, they may plot….their….revenge!"

As the disguised cons that were dancing around the fire raised up their hands as high as they could, the fire blaze grew as tall as an extra large tree. The fire blaze started showing a moving image of what looked like an autobot/decepticon titan with red glowing eyes, and it made growling noises towards the small crowds of autobot soldiers.

Lockdown:(whispers into hounds ear) "Someday, they will get you."

Then hound grew a smirk towards lockdown.

Hound: "They would, If it wasn't for the holographic projectors."

Hound then pointed to where the projectors were installed.

Lockdown:(nudging hound on the shoulder) "Smart one aren't you."

As lockdown, stinger, and the disguised cons walk away, hound rubs his sore shoulder in concern.

 **To be continued.**


	5. Bumblebee's forest fight

Chapter 5: bumblebee's forest fight.

Meanwhile, bumblebee, Dino, and crosshairs were hanging out at an outdoor bar with a disco ball in the shape of an autobot symbol. Then an autobot with an eye patch held up a phone for an incoming call.

Eyepatch autobot: "I gotta call for a mister bee!"

Then an autobot soldier with a wasp tattoo on his arm got up from his seat.

Tattooed autobot: "uhh, Fragid bee?"

Eyepatched autobot: "Nah, bumblebee."

Bumblebee then took the phone and got a reply of a cunning evil voice.

Voice from the phone: "I got a bag of uhh...energon cubes here for you. Just walk into the dark shadowy part of the forest where no one can see you."

Bumblebee excitedly agreed.

So while bumblebee wandered down an cutting that lead into the forest, dino and crosshairs went over to a cybertronian sized crane game to give it a try.

Crosshairs: "Hey there's a golden necklace in there!"

Dino: "su-eeet, I could totally use one of those!"

Crosshairs: "Hound says that they're a useless piece of metal, but I just think he's going soft at the spark."

As the crane moved around, it lowered and clenched the necklace sending it through the Shute.

Dino held the necklace in front his face to get a good look at it.

Dino: "It looks as amazing as I always thought it would."

* * *

Meanwhile outside the bar area, drift was walking towards a hut that had a huge amount of Hawaiian decorations. Drift could even hear a strange voice coming from inside the hut.

As drift stepped inside the hut, he saw a gold cybertronian soldier with purple stripes named swindle pointing a dagger towards a dead insecticon hatchling that was hanging from the ceiling at chest level. Drift couldn't even see that he was a decepticon because he was wearing a stale cape over his symbol.

Swindle was even saying some funny words towards the hatchling.

Swindle: "Kavasha, sacrona, bar avant-Shabaka…."

Drift: "Pardon me Sir?"

Swindle: "Yaaaaaa!"

Swindle was so frightened, he tossed his dagger behind him sending it flying through the back window with a crash.

Swindle: "dang it you samurai buffoon, you have no idea how expensive that window is!"

Drift: "my apologies sir."

Swindle: "Now I have to start my insecticon sacrifice all over again."

Drift: "But that bug isn't alive."

Swindle: "Don't tell me what I know crystal head, of course it's not alive!"

Drift felt slightly annoyed by the comment, but swindle spoke again.

Swindle: "Listen, get off this island, go home, forget everything you did here ever happened."

Then he pointed his spare dagger through the side window towards a castle on the side of the island mountain.

Swindle: "Do not, I repeat do not go into that autobot island castle."

Drift: "Hye, you want me to go up to that castle don't you."

Swindle: "Didn't you hear what I just said?"

Drift: "but you're scared. You knew I'd want to go there because you set a trap to capture me. I'll find out what you're hiding in that castle, you'll see."

Then drift sashayed out of the hut leaving swindle extremely confused.

Swindle: "What in the world?"

* * *

Meanwhile, bumblebee was trudging through the forest still searching for the sack of energon cubes.

Bumblebee:(through radio) "Gotta be around here somewhere."

Then bumblebee came up to a giant tree with a sign that said "Energon this way -"

Bumblebee:(through radio) "How cheesy."

Bumblebee then ran into the direction the arrow was pointing. after a few seconds of running, he finally found a tree with a sack hanging from it and a sign saying "energon in here"

Bumblebee: (through radio) "thank you."

While bumblebee was digging through the bag, he didn't notice a decepticon Titan sneaking up behind him.

It was just about to grab him, but as bumblebee let go of the tree after trying to detach the bag from it, the tree lunged backwards and slapped the Titan sending him falling on his back.

But bumblebee didn't notice because he was too busy snooping through the bag.

As the Titan got back on his feet, he lifted the bag from bumblebee's head. As bumblebee spotted the Titan, he bleeped in fear.

Then he shot the bag back on his head.

Then the Titan lifted it up again.

Bumblebee shot it down again.

Finally the Titan lifted it up again and tossed it away.

As bumblebee took another look at the Titan, he bleeped in fear again and ran off towards a ginormous rock.

Bumblebee climbed up a couple rock ledges and tried to give the Titan a few shots from his bazooka, But that hardly did anything. Each blast just hit the Titan with a clank.

After bumblebee quickly jumped up onto a higher rock ledge, he tried using his shoulder cannons which now shot rockets. **(Bumblebee's shoulder cannons now shoot rockets because that changed when he first got his 1967 camaro form)** but the Titan just knocked away both rockets, dropped his machine gun, and started climbing up the rock.

Bumblebee(through radio) "stay away! stay away!"

Bumblebee started playing "Get off of my back" through his radio while he started side walking along a plank-like tree with the Titan following him. Suddenly, bumblebee's legs slipped causing him to hit his…..nuts and bolts on the tree.

As bumblebee fell from the tree, the Titan alone wasn't heavy enough for the tree to stay down. So the tree launched the Titan like a catapult over a section of the forest and into the cliff side causing it to blow into pieces.

At the bar area, dino and crosshairs were still chatting.

Dino: "It's been quite a time tonight my friend, so…..

Dino was cut off when they both heard bumblebee bleeding in fear. Then bumblebee ran out of the cutting and stopped in front of Dino and crosshairs.

Bumblebee:(through radio) "Enemy alert! Enemy alert!"

Then bumblebee quickly pointed towards the cutting as a big shadowy figure was walking towards it.

Crosshairs: "Decepticon?!"

Then the shadowy figure stepped out from the cutting and turned out to be a large autobot soldier wearing a party costume.

Crosshairs: "Bee, quit goofing around man."

Dino: "I guess I should be going. See ya guys later."

Right as Dino left, drift walked out from around a corner by the edge of the bar area.

Drift: "Bee, crosshairs, there's something I gotta show you."

 **To be continued.**


	6. Investigating the castle

Do We open up to bumblebee, crosshairs, and drift standing in the flat area in front of the castle. Crosshairs looks behind himself towards the castle, then back at drift.

Crosshairs: "No way."

Drift: "crosshairs."

Crosshairs: "nah-uh, bee and me don't do castles."

Drift: "why not?"

Crosshairs: "because castles have paintings with eyes that watch ya, and cybertronian corps you thinks a statue. And there's a guy inside who follows you, everytime you turn around."

Drift: "How many times has that actually happened?"

Crosshairs: "3, we're not gonna do it."

Bumblebee:(through radio) "You got that right."

Then bumblebee and crosshairs started walking away before drift stopped them.

Drift: "Bee."

As bumblebee and crosshairs turned back around, drift pulled a blue glowing strip out of his helmet.

Drift: "would you do it for an energon goody?"

Then bumblebee raised his hand up in the air while jumping up and down.

Drift: "and you'll be fearless?"

Bumblebee then started doing random karate moves. Suddenly when he pulled a flying sidekick, he accidentally kicked crosshairs across the face.

Crosshairs: "Ow, Hey watch it buzzer!"

Drift simply tossed the energon goody towards bumblebee who caught it and gobbled it up.

Drift: "there's plenty more where that came from. Now let's go before someone sees us."

Bumblebee and drift started running up towards the castle. But as they stopped at the few stairs, they turned around to see crosshairs still standing where he was.

Drift: "you're not gonna sit out here alone, are you?"

Crosshairs: "No thank you."

Then he followed bumblebee and drift into the castle.

* * *

As the 3 autobots stepped inside the castle, it had dead autobot bodies hanging from the walls. There was even the start of a roller coaster ride going along the ground to the left. The rest of the track disappeared into a large tunnel opening.

Crosshairs: "This place is like ober creepy."

Bumblebee:(through radio) "You got that right."

Drift: "The only thing missing is some random decepticon guards."

Suddenly, the door behind them started to open. Bumblebee jumped into crosshairs arms in fright, but whatever opened the door turned out to be Optimus Prime.

Drift: "sensai with all do respect, I found this place first. I call dibs on it's clues."

Optimus Prime: "Well I appear to have already found 2 clues."

Bumblebee, crosshairs, and drift looked at each other in confusion.

Drift: "Come again?"

Optimus Prime: "there's some very strange footprints leading up to the castle, and I followed them up here."

Drift: "Look, I was really looking forward to solving a mystery like this on my own."

While he was speaking, some model of a decepticon soldier moved up slowly behind drift and touched his shoulder. Crosshairs and drift shrieked in fear, but hound poked his out from behind the model giggling.

Crosshairs: "Hound!"

Optimus Prime: "What are you doing here?"

Hound: "This ride was closed, found my way up here to investigate it. And I wanted to scare the bolts out of drift."

Optimus Prime: "Well now that we're all together, let's split up. Drift, you go down…."

Hound: "Typical."

Optimus Prime: "is something wrong hound?"

Hound: "Oh nothing, I was always picked last for the team."

Optimus Prime: "very well. Drift, you head down the tunnel to the left. Me and hound will go down the opposite tunnel."

Then he turned to bumblebee and crosshairs. Crosshairs was shaking hands with the model hound had been hiding behind.

Optimus Prime: "bumblebee and crosshairs, you 2 head down that corridor behind you."

Then the 5 autobots split up into their instructed directions.

* * *

Bumblebee and crosshairs went through a doorway that led into a baffe room. There was even a statue of a female autobot with a tray of energon goodies at the end of the table.

Crosshairs: "Oh man, it's a baffe. Pinch me cause….

Then bumblebee suddenly pinched crosshairs on the arm.

Crosshairs: "Yowch! It's an expression bee."

Bumblebee:(through radio) "My bad."

Meanwhile, drift came up to the tunnel opening to find it all boarded up. Luckily, he pulled out his sword and slashed it against the boards.

Meanwhile, Optimus Prime and hound were walking down a hallway that had autobot Knight bodies standing against the walls.

Optimus Prime: "My apologies for picking you last hound."

Hound: "No sweat hound, I'm used to it."

But what they didn't know was that a wolf-like decepticon named Steel jaw was looking through a pair of eye holes in the wall towards Optimus and hound. Then he pulled his head away from the wall and walked away.

Back with drift, he was trying to get the doors opened but to no avail. Then drift pulled out his sword and held it up in the air over his head. Meanwhile, steel jaw race walked up to a console and pressed his paw on a big red button. Then everything in the castle started running again.

Some moving model with red glowing eyes turned towards drift and chuckled. But drift didn't notice because he slashed his sword against the door. It worked so while drift was doing a victory dance while swinging his sword around, one of the rides carts started moving and rammed into drift.

Back with bumblebee and crosshairs, another model with red glowing eyes spotted them. Then some red and yellow lights shined onto the table and the food started wiggling around.

Radio voice: " _And now for our dinner show!"_

Bumblebee:(through radio) "that's a hole lot of ugly!"

Back with Optimus Prime and hound, the statues against the walls started moving their spears up and down in front of/behind them. After Optimus and hound entered another room after escaping from the spears, 2 giant axe blades started swinging back and forth across the room moving towards the 2 autobots.

Hound: "Boss, they're moving towards us!"

Optimus and hound ran to the end of the room and tried to open the gate, no dice.

Optimus Prime: "We're cornered!"

Hound: "Try the book case, one of them has to open a secret passageway!"

Optimus Prime: "Hound, this is a ride!"

Hound: "Ya got a better plan boss!?"

So Optimus just joined hound tearing books off the shelves.

Back with bumblebee and crosshairs, the 2 autobots were now strapped to the walls by giant sausages.

Bumblebee: "What'll we do?"

Crosshairs: "What we do best bee, break free!"

Meanwhile, drift was hanging for dear life on the car that tried to run him over. He was heading straight for a dead end.

Drift: "This is so not my day."

Back with Optimus and hound, they were still searching through the book shelves to try and open a secret passageway. But the axe blades were getting really close.

Hound: "Boss, catch!"

Right before the axe blade hit Optimus, hound tossed him a book and he held it up in front of him. The blade still pushed him into a big nearby window leading into the console room where steel jaw was. Then Optimus landed on the button that turned on everything in the castle. Soon everything shut down again, including the cart that drift was riding on, and the stuff in the baffe room.

Crosshairs: "We made it Bee, we're alive!"

Suddenly, the wall they were hanging from fell backwards and collapsed on the floor.

Crosshairs: "That was weared."

Hound was slowly walking towards the window to see if Optimus was alright.

Hound: "Boss, you alright?"

Then Optimus raised himself up high enough for hound to see him. After they smiled at each other for a few seconds, Hound noticed there was 1 more book on the shelf.

Hound: "The last book."

Just as hound tried to pull it off the shelf, it only moved like a lever and opened a hallway next to the bookshelf. It led straight into the room where Optimus was in right now.

Back with bumblebee and crosshairs, they had just finished untying theirselves from the wall that fell down.

Crosshairs: "I don't feel so good. Reminds me of the time we tried to stomp on that guy in the hot dog costume."

Then they saw something in the darkness behind them.

Crosshairs: "Hey, what's this?"

As they stepped into the darkness, crosshairs felt a lightswitch against a wall. As he flipped it, the lights turned on and revealed a cybertronian sized kitchen that was built into a film set.

Crosshairs: "Lights, camera, action, huh bee."

Back with Optimus and hound, the room they were in turned out to look like a classroom with a console in it. But what they didn't know was that steel jaw was hiding underneath the console watching the 2 autobots.

Meanwhile, drift was walking down a rocky hallway until he came across a pair of cage-like double doors. Once he stepped inside, there was a large pyramid shaped cage in the middle of the room. The cage suddenly opened and drift stepped inside it's surface. Once he was inside, he spotted something on a pillar holding what looked like a smaller version of the allspark.

Drift: "OMP,(Oh my Primus) this could really come in handy."

But just as he lifted it up from the pillar, the walls of the cage started to close up. A fast thinking Drift jumped into the outside of the cage and ran out of the room after taking 1 more look back at the cage.

* * *

Back with bumblebee and crosshairs, they were still looking around the kitchen set. Then bumblebee accidentally squeaked one out.

Crosshairs: "Heh, laugh at whatever he's having."

Then he squeaked out one of his own, But then bumblebee farted out a much louder one. Crosshairs turned back at bumblebee with a confusing glare.

Crosshairs: "Are you challenging me?"

Bumblebee:(through radio) "Hmm, maybe. (Let's out a much louder fart)

Then while bumblebee and crosshairs both repeatedly let out their gas, drift walked into the room feeling discusted about what they were doing. But they both stopped immediately once they spotted drift.

Drift: "We're here to solve a mystery."

Crosshairs:(turns to bumblebee) "Yeah bee!"

Bumblebee just crossed his arms and gave them a disapproving glare.

Back with Optimus and hound, while they weren't looking, steel jaw pressed another red button activating an alarm along with a blinding red light.

Optimus Prime: "Let's go."

Then they ran out of the room to find the others. The same siren and red light was also going on in the room where bumblebee, crosshairs, and drift were at.

Meanwhile at the main gate of the castle, a small mob of decepticon soldiers marched into the front room lead by Stinger.

Stinger: "Search the castle!"

Reverse-meanwhile, the 5 autobots bumped into each other at a hallway cutting.

Drift: "Fellow autobots, I found some smaller version of the so called Allspark in some strange dungeon room."

Hound: "Nice, you actually did something useful for a change."

Drift just angrily glared at hound.

Optimus Prime: "I wonder why they're keeping relics in a ride?"

Then they spotted the shadows of stinger and the soldiers coming around the corner.

Crosshairs: "We're all gonna be relics if we don't get outta here guys."

Optimus Prime: "I have an idea."

As stinger and the soldiers officially came around the corner, more soldiers lead by steel jaw were coming the other way. But the autobots were blending in against the wall. Optimus Prime, bumblebee, and crosshairs were dressed as knights, and hound was dressed as a bearded wizard. Drift only has to put on a little extra samurai armor because he already almost looked like a samurai.

Soon both stinger and steel jaws groups met face to face.

Decepticon soldier: "No sign of the autobots."

Then stinger grabbed steel jaw by the strip of fur on his back and put him up to his eye level.

Stinger: "For your sake, they better not have gone far."

Then they all walked off to continue their search. Suddenly crosshairs started feeling gassy again.

Crosshairs:(whispers) "Oh scrap."

Then he pulled a trumpeting fart causing the fire pit in front of hound to cause a tiny fiery explosion.

Bumblebee:(through radio) "Nice one son."

A few minutes later, the 5 autobots scrambled out the back door of the castle still taking off the remains of their costumes. Feeling very pleased with theirselves, they transformed and rolled out to the main hotel building.

 **To be continued.**


	7. Hotel Invasion

Chapter 7: Hotel invasion.

The 5 autobots made their way into the main hotel of the resort. Once they stepped inside, they were amazed by its inside interior. Most of the carpet was red, and they had curved staircases around each side of the back. Some of the furniture even looked like they were made of laminated rocks. Soon, Ratchet started walking up towards the group noticing that they were looking pretty happy.

Ratchet: "Ah, there you are! You look kinda cheery, good news I hope."

Optimus Prime: "Ratchet, We're making great progress on this case."

Hound: "We have 3 suspects on who we think is behind all of this."

Crosshairs pulls up 3 of his fingers while hound said his part.

Hound: "First we got some decepticon named lockdown, who explained the titans that used to protect this island but turned evil, his partner stinger who was heard of at some acrobatics club…"

Drift: "...And some funky decepticon named swindle who mentioned the castle we were just at 5 minutes ago."

Ratchet: "Very impressive, will you continue tomorrow?"

Optimus Prime: "We shall, but let's just re-study what we learned so far."

Hound: "Great Idea boss, I'm gonna go take a quick looky at this mini-cube."

Drift: "And I shall prep up for tomorrow's mission."

Drift and hound give each other a high five before walking off in separate directions. Just then, Dino met up with the autobots again.

Dino: "Ah, crosshairs, you made it! Drinks on me."

Then the rest of the autobots walked off in separate directions, hound sat at the bar to analyze the tiny replica of the allspark. But he was so busy analyzing it that he didn't know that lockdown was watching him from the upper floor. To blend in better, he went over to the piano, cracked his fingers, and played a pleasant toon.

Just then, Brains came up a stood on the counter where Hound was.

Brains: "Hey Houndy boy, how's the analysing going?"

Hound: "Going smashing little man. I just can't understand how-"

But before Hound could finish his sentence, the cube opened up like it was a paper cube. Inside were a few symbols that hound had never seen before.

Brains: "Oooh, what do those mini markings mean?"

Hound: "No idea, maybe they're supposed to mean something."

Meanwhile, lockdown had just finished playing his toon on the piano. Everyone clapped and congratulated him for his performance. Then Optimus Prime stood in a spot in the big room where everyone could see him. Then he raised his hand to get everyone's attention.

Optimus Prime: "Fellow autobots. It is my onar to thank every autobot that has survived to make it to this pleasant island."

Every autobot in the main room applauded for his words.

Optimus Prime: "What still concerns me is about who is behind all the ambushes that the humans are setting. We just gotta figure out who-"

But before Optimus could finish his sentence, a decepticon Titan burst through the big window that was somewhere behind Optimus. It looked identical to the one that bumblebee had interfered with in the forest.

Optimus Prime: "Autobots, evasion action!"

The titan made it's first move on Optimus. Optimus pulled out his rifle and tried to blast it, but the Titan knocked it out of his hands. Then as it pinned him against the ground, it punched him across the face knocking him out.

Drift: "Sensai!"

Ratchet put his hands over his mouth in shock. And instead of fighting like a soldier, bumblebee ran off somewhere.

Almost every autobot soldier in the hotel ran for their lives, but a small bunch stood their ground because they each had blasters. Unfortunately, the titan was able to take some of them out after it shot it's gatling gun at them. Lockdown watched in delight at what the titan was doing.

Suddenly, another titan dropped down from the roof and jumped right in front of hound.

Hound: "You're going down, tin head!"

But before Hound could pull a punch on him, the titan blocked his fist with his hands and took a punch across his face knocking him unconscious.

Crosshairs: "Hound!"

Then the titan started shooting its machine gun towards Dino and crosshairs. The 2 autobots jumped and took cover behind the bar while brains went to help Hound.

Brains: "Hound!"

Brains went up and tried kicking at it's foot, but the titan just tightly gripped him and picked him up in his clutch. Dino and crosshairs poked their heads out from behind the bar and watched everything.

Crosshairs: "Dino, to be honest, this is not how I wanted my trip to this island to go."

Dino: "Same here comrade."

Meanwhile, drift noticed the cube still sitting on the counter. He jumped down from the side of the stairs while doing a front flip and landed on the floor where the cube was. Lockdown had also spotted the cube and got up from the seat of the piano to get it. But drift ran up to the counter and grabbed the cube before lockdown did. Then drift pulled a kick at lockdown strong enough to send him tumbling over the edge.

Then drift ran up in front of Ratchet.

Drift: "Stand back doctor,(pulls out his swords) I'll protect you."

Unfortunately, yet another titan burst through the wall behind Ratchet and wrapped his arms around Ratchet. It pulled him back through the hole it came through while covering his mouth.

Drift: "Ratchet!"

Then the titan came out and tried to grab drift as well. But drift gave it a few slashes of his swords and kicked it back through the hole.

Crosshairs: "Drift, this way!"

Then drift followed Dino and crosshairs towards the side exit.

Crosshairs: "Wait, where's bumblebee!?"

Suddenly, the titan ran back out from the hole in the wall and ran after a few autobot soldiers through a big hallway.

While it chased a couple autobot soldiers, bumblebee snuck forward a few inches hiding under a wooden crate. As the titan stopped by where bumblebee was, he spotted the crate moving away. So he started sneaking up towards the crate with a sneaky smirk on his face.

The titan lifted the crate off of bumblebee, then bumblebee quickly turned around and saw the titan standing behind him.

Bumblebee:(through radio) "Holy cow partner!"

The titan tried swinging his hand at bumblebee, but bumblebee ducked just in time. But when the titan tried to swing his hand at him again, bumblebee grabbed it and pounded his fist on top of it. The impact caused its arm to fall off completely, the titan looked at his broken arm and jumped in shock.

Bumblebee:(through radio) "Later loser."

Then bumblebee ran off down the hallway leaving just a small cloud of dust. The titan just growled and ran after him.

Meanwhile, Dino, Crosshairs, and drift were running along the outside wall of the hotel towards the back. They slid to a stop once they came near the back door.

Drift: "Where's bumblebee?"

Crosshairs: "I don't know, but I hope he's okay."

Then they saw bumblebee run out through the back doorway of the hotel. He stopped, turned his head back towards the door, and took 2 blasts of his bazooka inside the hotel.

Bumblebee:(through radio) "We gotta move!"

Drift: "Hei bumblebee, let us roll out!"

So the 4 autobots quickly transformed into their vehicle forms, and they drove off with drift leading the way. Followed by Dino, then crosshairs, then bumblebee. After they left, the 2 Titans (including the one with the broken arm) ran out of the hotel. But there was no sign of the autobots, so they went back inside to collect their defeated foes.

* * *

Out in front of the hotel, the 3 titans dragged the unconscious bodies of Optimus Prime, Ratchet, brains, and hound down the pathway. As they passed a group of giant rocks, Bumblebee, Dino, crosshairs, and drift peeked out from behind them.

Crosshairs: "This has been some night, hasn't it."

Drift: "Who are they, what do they want with the autobots?"

Crosshairs: "I don't know, but I'm not liking it."

Drift: "We gotta go after them."

Crosshairs looked towards drift with a confused look on his face.

Crosshairs: "Say What now?"

Drift: "We still have to save Optimus and the others."

Crosshairs: "I was thinking we could just do nothing and let those brutes eat Optimus and the others."

Drift: "No way, it's our turn to come to the rescue. This time they're the damsels in distress, not me."

A few minutes later, the titans dragged the autobots into the same building that was behind the party area where Hound had been at earlier that night. Bumblebee, Dino, crosshairs, and drift watched as the titans dragged the autobots inside.

Dino: "That be doing it, I shall call for help."

Drift: "No! I got this, I got this."

Suddenly, the doors of the building sealed closed with an automatic lock.

Drift: "Uhh, I don't got this."

Dino: "ugh, you're no Sideswipe."

Dino turned on his audio percepter, but he didn't get a response.

Dino: "scrap! No signal."

Bumblebee:(through radio) "So What now homeys?"

Drift: "We may have to figure out this mystery in the morning.

 **To be continued.**


	8. Morning ambushes

Chapter 8: morning ambushes.

Early the next morning, bumblebee, Dino, crosshairs, and drift had spent the night parked in the autobot island parking lot.

Suddenly, a volleyball bounced hardly against drifts window slightly cracking it. Drift then transformed into his robot form, and he could still feel the pain from the volleyballs bounce.

Drift: "Aye! Watch where you throw…..

Drift was cut off when he unexpectedly turned towards the islands main hotel building. Everything looked to be in good shape when it was supposed to be all busted up from the attack last night.

Drift: "Comrades, wake up."

Bumblebee, Dino, and crosshairs all transformed into _their_ robot forms, and stood amongst drift in the parking lot.

Dino: "Man, that was thee worst night of my life."

Crosshairs: "Tell me abou…..

Crosshairs was cut off when _he_ saw the perfectly clean scenery.

Crosshairs: "Uhh, What happened to all the shattered windows and busted walls?"

Suddenly, a female autobot soldier walked towards the 4 amongst her friends that were playing volleyball.

Female autobot: "Yo slick, the ball."

Drift then sidekicked the ball towards the others.

Drift: "Let's move."

So bumblebee, Dino, and crosshairs followed drift away from the parking lot and a little deeper into the resort.

* * *

As the 5 autobots came over to where a pool party was being hosted, everything looked like it was going smoothly. But drift knew that something was wrong.

Drift: "Alright, let's split up."

Bumblebee and crosshairs each gave drift a confused look.

Drift: "We still have to find sensei and the others."

Dino: "Okay, I'll search the south side."

Then Dino quickly walked past drift to do his part of the search.

Crosshairs: "And we'll go with you."

Drift suddenly pointed his sword behind bumblebee and crosshairs, demanding them to search in that direction. So bumblebee and crosshairs shamefully walked in that direction for their part of the search.

Bumblebee and crosshairs searched through the faint crowd of partying autobots, and bumblebee was nearly pulling ahead of crosshairs because he was kinda in a hurry to find Optimus.

Crosshairs: "Bee, slow down! I know you're eager at finding Optimus, but it's not like he's gonna show up outta nowhere."

Bumblebee lowered his head in sadness, but it didn't last very long.

Decepticon soldier #1: Well well well, look what we've got here."

As bumblebee and crosshairs quickly turned to their left, about 8 decepticon soldiers emerged from behind a few bushes and palm trees.

Decepticon soldier #2: You boys looking for something?"

Crosshairs: "Yes, our leader Optimus Prime."

Decepticon soldier #1: "Too bad rango! He's not yours anymore, so you'll just have to do without a leader."

While crosshairs was utterly shocked by the insult, bumblebee softly pounded his fist in his palm towards the decepticons.

Decepticon soldier #2: these guys really have it going."

Decepticon soldier #1: Shut it Dave, I got that!"

While the 2 decepticon soldiers were arguing, crosshairs saw that he had a chance to make a move. So almost without thinking, he quickly pulled out both his pistols and shot at the soldiers faces.

Crosshairs: "Bee, run!"

So as bumblebee and crosshairs fled from the soldiers, the soldiers had just finished shaking off the pain from crosshairs's attack.

Decepticon soldier #1: "Stop them!"

So the group of decepticon soldiers chased after bumblebee and crosshairs.

Meanwhile, drift was just quickly walking out from the back of a resort building. But as he started running again, he accidentally bumped into Stinger.

Stinger: "Well hello."

Before drift was able to make an attempt to attack, stinger through a strong forceful punch across his face. The impact caused drift to collapse to the ground, and he laid unconscious there. Stinger then saw the mini cube laying next to drift, so he picked it up and clutched it tight in the fingers in his right hand.

Stinger: "Ha-Ha, lockdown will be pleased."

So he grabbed drift by both his ankles, and he dragged him along the ground as he walked off.

* * *

Back with bumblebee and crosshairs, the decepticon soldiers had chased them all the way to a slightly small warehouse. As bumblebee and crosshairs were running inside, bumblebee turned back at the decepticons for a few seconds to take 3 shots at them with his bazooka. Then as they closed the doors behind them, the decepticons tried to break In. So they tried smashing their blasters against the door and front windows. One of them even grabbed crosshairs neck while sticking it's hand through one of the windows, but bumblebee was trying successfully to swat away the one that tried to grab him.

Bumblebee:(through radio) " _Why are people in such a bad mood today!"_

Crosshairs: "Because they're decepticons bolt brain!"

Suddenly after crosshairs broke free from the hand that grabbed him, 2 or 3 decepticon soldiers leaped onto the roof of the warehouse and smashed their fists against the roof. Crosshairs thought for a moment, then he got an idea.

Crosshairs: "I may not be Optimus, but….Transform and roll out!"

So bumblebee and crosshairs quickly transformed into their vehicle forms, they revved their engines. Then they burst through the warehouse doors and quickly sped away from the decepticons.

As they went further up the road, crosshairs drove ahead of bumblebee. Then Dino joined them by driving in his red ferrari form down from a curved road that connected to the one that bumblebee and crosshairs were on. He drove along with them alongside crosshairs.

Dino: "I'm here now! Wait, where's your samurai friend?"

Crosshairs: "No time to think through that, we got cons on our tail!"

As he was right, 4 decepticon soldiers were rapidly running a few yards behind the 3 autobots.

Dino quickly transformed into his robot form, then he stood firmly on crosshairs's roof. He pulled out his sniper, and he shot at the decepticon that was the closest. The decepticon soldier tumbled to the ground, and he crashed into the other soldiers causing 3 of them to tumble against each other.

But the remaining soldier took a shot at the side of Dino's chest. As the bullet bounced against the side of Dino's chest, Dino wavingly flinched from the impact as it blew off a very small part from that spot. But Dino was able to shoot _him_ down as well.

Dino: "Oye, that may leave a mark."

Crosshairs: "Those _were_ some good shots though."

After Dino appreciated the comment, he transformed back into his vehicle form. Then they continued on through the jungly road.

 **To be continued.**


	9. A little bit of snooping

Chapter 9: A little bit of snooping.

Bumblebee, Dino, and Crosshairs were approaching the same building that the decepticon titans had dragged the other autobots into, then they drove through the stone arch and drifted into the open area in front of the building.

As bumblebee transformed back into his robot form a little distance from Dino and crosshairs, he felt proud that they had escaped those decepticons.

Bumblebee:(through radio) "Whoo, I never felt so alive! You okay partner?"

But as Bumblebee looked over his shoulder, he saw that Dino and Crosshairs were too busy celebrating with each other. Bumblebee never felt so ignored in his life. Crosshairs was his new partner-in-crime since they met, but now it looked like he was liking Dino better than him.

Crosshairs: "Kapow, Ha Ha! That was radical, nice one Dino!"

Dino: "You betcha, I haven't had that much fun since me, Bumblebee, and Sideswipe took on "The Dreads" on that highway."

Thinking this was his chance to be noticed, Bumblebee quickly went up to them.

Bumblebee:(through radio) "Yeah, I was totes there! What do ya say to that?"

Crosshairs: "Bee, ya just ruined our celebrating moment! Can't you be more patient?"

Bumblebee nervously stepped back from this.

Bumblebee:(through radio) "B-but bro, I thought we were you and _I_ usually celebrated our victories."

Dino: "Too bad, because _we_ were celebrating _this_ one."

Bumblebee then started stomping up to Dino with his fist tightly clenched, but Crosshairs got between them and started confronting Bumblebee.

Crosshairs:(Shoves bumblebee away) "Bee, knock it off!"

Bumblebee:(through radio) "Crosshairs, y-you're whipped!"

Crosshairs: "I'm whipped, oh yeah? well why don't you say that to my face man!"

Then as Bumblebee and Crosshairs started doing a circular-walking stand off, Bumblebee started blurting out some not-so-nice words.

Bumblebee:(through radio) " $&*£€ $-#&"

Crosshairs: "No Bee, your mom eats insecticon poop!"

Bumblebee suddenly threw a slight punch across Crosshairs' face. As Crosshairs turned back at Bumblebee, he wiped his lips that had a drop of energon leaking from the corner. Then they started continuing their stand off while swinging their fists at each other.(but they don't really touch each other)

Crosshairs: "Come on, bring it! You want some, ya want a piece of the cross-boy? Feel the pain!"

As Bumblebee and Crosshairs continued their feud, they started moving towards the front of the building.

Crosshairs: "Come on, 2 shots! 2 shots, me and you! Yea, I'll give you some right now!"

Suddenly, a circular trap door quickly opened…..right underneath Bumblebee. Then Bumblebee disappeared falling into a downward passageway.

Crosshairs: "Bee!"

As Crosshairs got back up, he quickly turned towards Dino with a determined look on his face.

Crosshairs: "I gotta go get him. You stay here, I'll be right back."

Dino: "Excuse me?"

Crosshairs turned back around at Dino with now a _confused_ look on his face.

Crosshairs: "What?"

Dino: "You're seriously gonna go and save Bumblebee while _I_ just wait out here in the middle of nowhere."

Crosshairs: "First of all, this isn't the middle of nowhere. Second, Bumblebee is one of my closest friends."

Dino glared at Crosshairs with a raised eyebrow.

Crosshairs: "Okay, how about this. Head back to the hotel without being seen, then gather up as many autobot soldiers as you can."

Dino: "Of course I won't be seen, I've got a cloaker."

After Crosshairs gave Dino an agreeing nod, he went back towards the passageway that Bumblebee had fallen down. Then he said something that he told Bumblebee 2 years ago.

Crosshairs: "Friends don't quit!"

With that, Crosshairs jumped down into the passageway. Even after he was out of sight, Dino was left feeling disapproval about what Crosshairs was doing.

Dino: "estupido."

After that, Dino turned away, transformed back into his Ferrari form, and he sped down the dirt-road back towards the main hotel.

* * *

Meanwhile, Crosshairs was sliding down a rock-tunnel after he dove down that hatch. Suddenly, he finally landed on solid ground.

After Crosshairs coughed a few times, he got back onto his feet. He had landed into an underground cavern-with sandy floors, and it had a few vines hanging from the ceiling and the tops of the side-walls. But Crosshairs had no time to admire his surroundings, he still had to find Bumblebee.

Crosshairs:(whisper-shouts) "Bee, ya there?"

After he got no response, he started tiptoeing towards a corner. As he peeked around the corner, he could not believe what he was seeing.

Around that corner was a large tomb, it even had a large golden cauldron with tall spikes around the top rim. Somewhere in the back was a 5 yards tall and 10 yards wide platform that had a bunch of the allspark's symbols on the front of it. Connected to the front of the platform was a bronze crane-like grabber with the same kind of claws as the ones in those arcade crane games.(but thicker)

Crosshairs couldn't hold in his curiosity any longer, he decided to do just a little bit of snooping. So he quickly scampered towards the cauldron while trying to stay as stealthy as possible.

Crosshairs stood next to the edge of the cauldron and peered into it in awe, their were like thousands of proto-plasmic heads of autobot soldiers circling around inside the cauldron.

As Crosshairs continued staring into the cauldron, he heard a rather familiar voice.

?: Crosshairs! Crosshairs!"

After Crosshairs looked around for a second wondering where that voice came from, he then looked down into the cauldron again and saw a familiar face calling to him.

Hound: "Crosshairs!"

Crosshairs: "Hound?"

Crosshairs thought for a moment, then he quickly snatched the protoplasmic head of Hound. As he held it up to his face level, the head floated on its own.

Hound: "Crosshairs, boy am I glad to see _you."_

Crosshairs: "Hound, What did those brutes do to you!?"

Hound: "I don't know, but this could be their own little _auto-head_ prison."

After he said that, he tried giving a nervous chuckle. But by the looks of Crosshairs giving an unamused raised eyebrow look, he realized that this was not the time nor the place for messing around.

Hound: "Look, Just please release my head so I can go find my body."

With that, Crosshairs released his head and Hound shot down a cavern tunnel on the opposite side of the cavernous tomb like a firework.

Hound: "I always knew you were a hero Crosshairs!"

In the middle of the jungle near the back entrance of the castle that the autobots had explored last night, Hound's body was tightly tied unconscious to the side of a very large tree. Then out from between the trees, Hound's protoplasmic head came shooting towards his body.

Hound: "I'm coming my old buddy!"

Hound's protoplasmic head got absorbed into the head of the unconscious body. Then after a few seconds, Hound quickly returned back to consciousness.

Hound: *Gasp* "Oh my gosh,(realizes where he is) where the heck am I?"

But after he shook off that question, he reached for the pocket on his left hip. As he pulled out his knife, he used it to chop some of the chains. After that, he was able to break free from the rest. Once he was standing back on his feet, he stretched his aching limbs.

Hound: "Okay, that's not gonna feel good tomorrow morning."

After Hound was done stretching, he surveyed the area for a few seconds.

Hound: "Okay, now to go find the others."

Then he paced through the forest as stealthy as he could.

* * *

Back in the tomb, Crosshairs was searching for someone else. Then after he reached his hand in again, he pulled out an all too familiar head.

Crosshairs: "Optimus!"

Optimus Prime: "Crosshairs, thank primus you're still okay."

Crosshairs: "Yeah, I was able to get past those decepticon punks."

Optimus Prime: "While I go out and find my body, you see if anyone else is in that cauldron."

With that, Crosshairs released Optimus Prime's head which shot down the cavern the same way Hound's head did.

Optimus Prime's head flew into the islands main hotel room, he hid behind a large pillar when he saw Stinger standing amongst a whole group of decepticon soldiers while talking to them.

Stinger: "Okay, I've hinged that samurai autobot against a wall in the entrance hallway of the autobot island castle. How did you guys do on _your_ side?"

Decepticon soldier #1: "Sorry Stinger, but…...the last few got away from us."

After hearing this, Stinger angrily pace-palmed himself. After he took his hand down, he made one final suggestion.

Stinger: "Spread out, search everywhere!"

As the decepticon soldiers all went in different directions to search the whole island, 1 soldier was looking towards a big corner of the hotel building.

Decepticon soldier: "Uhh, what about over there?"

Stinger: "Is _there_ a part of _everywhere?"_

Decepticon soldier: "Uhh, maybe."

Stinger: "Then search there!"

After Stinger and that decepticon soldier each disappeared, Optimus Prime flew off down a hallway.

Then a door opened right in front of him, and he was knocked left into a storage closet. As he flew inside, Optimus Prime's body was tied by chains to one of the room's walls. Optimus Prime soon grew conscious again, and he saw where he was being held.

Optimus Prime: "Now this is so not very settling."

* * *

Back in the tomb, Crosshairs dove his hand into the cauldron again. But this time, he accidentally pulled out the head of a random autobot soldier.

Autobot soldier: "Thank you so much, you saved me!"

Crosshairs: "I'm sorry dude, I'm looking for my comrades."

After Crosshairs dipped the head back in, he picked up someone else. But this time, it _was_ one of his friends.

Crosshairs: "Drift!?"

Yes, it really was Drift that was now a protoplasmic head. After Stinger had dragged him away, they had already turned him into one of them.

Crosshairs: "Drift, they got you too!?"

Drift: "Yes, 'tis very embarrassing!"

Crosshairs: "Once I let you go, do you think you can go and find your body?"

Drift: "I'll see what I can do."

With that said, Crosshairs released Drift's head causing it to shoot down the cavern.(just like Optimus Prime and Hound.)

As Crosshairs suddenly looked beyond the cauldron, he saw the same miniature version of the allspark that Stinger and taken from Drift. Then Crosshairs pulled a sly smirk on his face.

Crosshairs: "Hello mama."

* * *

Meanwhile, Hound was walking up to the back entrance of the castle. The moment he was standing in the passages doorway, he looked over his shoulder and thought he saw another protoplasmic head flying his way.

Knowing that he needed to act fast, he carefully made his way down the passage hallway. But it only took him a couple seconds to find Drift's unconscious body, it was changed to the right wall of the passage hallway.

Hound: "Alright blade-boy, time to get ya back."

The moment Hound went up by Drift, the protoplasmic head got sucked into his systems. Then in just a couple seconds, Drift came back to life.

Drift: *gasp* "Hound, I'm very pleased to see you old comrade."

Hound: "you're telling me."

It didn't take long for Hound to tear all the chains off of Drift, and Drift was able to jump down from the wall. Suddenly, a decepticon titan stepped out into the hall through a set of large double doors. He immediately jumped when he spotted Drift and Hound.

Decepticon Titan: "Hey, what do ya think you're doing!"

Almost without thinking, Drift and Hound both rammed their elbows against the Titan sending all 3 of them stumbling into the supply room that the Titan had come out of.

After the Titan punched Hound across the face causing him to tumble off screen, it stood toughly before Drift while tightening his fists. Drift tried pulling out one of his swords, but the Titan tightly grabbed him by the front of his neck and smashed him against the nearest wall.

Hound:(offscreen) "Yo bucket head!"

The decepticon Titan turned around to see Hound standing strong near the opposite side of the room.

Hound: "Have a taste of _this_!"

With that said, Hound quickly pulled out his 4-barrel shotgun and took a shot at the titans head causing it to blow up into a bunch of burning shards of metal.

After the titans body collapsed to the ground, Drift got out from underneath it and dusted himself off.

Drift: "Did you even think of a way to _not_ have it fall on top of me before blasting the scrap out of it!?"

Hound: "Sorry, I just don't plan stuff that often."

Drift: "Oye vaye."

Hound: "They must have chained us up just to keep us out of whatever they're planning."

Drift: "Yeah, then they must have turned our souls into protoplasmic heads so they make sure it _stays_ that way."

Hound: "Ya know, I just think turning our souls into protoplasmic heads was a little too dramatic."

Both Drift and Hound thought about that for a couple minutes, and they both knew that Hound had a point.

Drift: "No matter, at least I'm back in my own slick body."

Drift then started rubbing his hand against the side of his leg, then up the side of his torso in a rather sexy way. As Hound was watching this, he started feeling a little sick.

Hound: "Let's just go find the others."

With that, Drift and Hound went off to find the rest of their friends.

 **To be continued.**


End file.
